snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ella Summers
Ella Summers(nee Bishop, born September 10, 2064) was born in London, to Richard and Hattie Bishop. She is a graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy having served as the Head Girl, after two terms as the Quidditch Captain for Hufflepuff House. She currently resides in Surrey with her husband, Tornados Seeker, Alec Summers. The two were wed on July 25, 2087 and welcomed their first child, Cecelia Summers, on July 21, 2088. Ella is enjoying being a mother and working as a Junior Dragon Rehabilitation Specialist. Personality Ella is a curious. She loves to explore her surroundings and has a thirst for knowledge which she developed early on in life. She tends to wear her heart on her sleeve, loves to laugh, and tries make those around her feel happy. As far as school is concerned, Ella was always very focused on her studies. A self-proclaimed book worm, she is organized with her work and attentive to details. She prefers to get things done early so that she isn't stressing out at the last minute though that has been known to happen on occassion (especially during Quidditch season). One would never hear Ella bragging about her smarts though, in truth she doesn't like to talk about her studies. Mostly because she feels an immense amount of pressure to do well and doesn't want to let people down by building up their expectations. Ella is extremely agreeable. She has a huge heart and is very concerned with others' feelings. When her friends or family members are upset, Ella goes into action immediately, trying to remedy the situation. The girl hates conflict and would never intentionally involve herself in a fight. She prefers to try and make peace in a situation rather than pick a side, which can sometimes cause her trouble. Generally, Ella is friendly, helpful, and willing to put the needs of others in front of her own. As far as sharing her own problems with people, Ella would rather keep things to herself so she won't worry her family and friends. She does her best to internalize things and not make a big scene though sometimes this can be hard. Her trusting nature has been a bit damaged by the sudden departure of her mother, which the girl feels directly responsible for. Ella thinks her mom left because she wasn't able to make her proud and this weighs heavily on her. Early Life Ella was born in the evening of September 10, 2064 to Richard and Hattie Bishop, both muggles. Ella's birth was somewhat of a surprise in her parents eyes as they were not supposed to be able to conceive. Her arrival was a source of great happiness to the couple and they vowed to give her every opportunity they could to succeed. With the support of Hattie's parents, the Bishops were able to buy a quaint house in Camden. Ella's mother took time away from work to be with her daughter, Richard taking over the role of provider. They lived comfortably and Ella grew up in a happy household. Ella's Grandparents, The Goldens, were a constant presence during her childhood. She spent endless days exploring London with her grandfather and shopping with her grandmother. The couple showered their only granddaughter with attention and wisdom. Ella's grandfather, a doctor, was especially close to his granddaughter, using his wealth to expose her to the wonders of England. She spent many days visiting museums and exploring galleries with the man, developing a love of learning. When Ella was just nine years old, her grandfather passed away quite suddenly after suffering a stroke. His passing was extremely hard for her and she still suffers from this loss. Shortly after Mr. Golden's passing, Ella's brother Caleb was born. Because their home in Camden was quite small, the Bishops uprooted their little family and moved in with Ella's Grandmother in West London, a place she would come to call home. Ella's early schooling proved quite hard on her. She started showing signs of magic early in her Elementary School career, bringing unwanted attention to her. She was teased not only for being a book worm, but for being different. She only had one childhood friend, Chloe Burns, who moved when Ella entered the second grade. The loss of her only real friend turned Ella into somewhat of a loner and she was eager to find friends that accepted her. When Ella recieved her Hogwarts letter, her life was changed forever. Not only was there now an explanation for the''strange'' things that seemed to happen when Ella became emotional, she now had the oppertunity to meet children her own age who understood what she was going through. Ella's family was ecstatic for her, eager to learn about the wizarding world and allow their daughter to find happiness in this new environment. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2083 Category:Quidditch Category:Muggleborn Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Head Girl Category:Prefects Category:Alumni